


One Way or Another

by kingiamesbible



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bruises, Choking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, again it's kinda both like I don't even know myself lmao, also less brief than before, less light than before, sort of I mean I'd classify it as fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiamesbible/pseuds/kingiamesbible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes to be vulnerable, unless you've spent your whole life doing nothing but prove how strong you are. Then, sometimes, it's nice to give yourself up to someone else completely</p>
<p>Aka: Hux finds out Kylo likes to be choked, a follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5601505">Desperate Measures</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot BELIEVE i spent the first two/three days of 2016 writing explicit kylux honestly thanks jj
> 
> This wasn't going to be a follow up to the other one but then I started writing it and it seemed to fit so idk here's episode II of the Sin™
> 
> Also written at 3/4am but honestly who tf cares how sleep deprived I am as long as u enjoy urself!! <3

Since he had the day off, Hux spent most of the day in his room, avoiding the constant nagging of Phasma and her swarm of troopers and instead taking the time to organise his own things. While he was shuffling folders and scribbling half-hearted to-do lists however, he felt the temptation to sneak up to Kylo’s den rising within him every hour, though it never seemed like the right time. It wasn't as if their relationship - if you could call it that - had a structure; they turned up at the others’ door when they wanted something from each other, and rarely spoke or communicated otherwise. As far as Hux was aware, no one else on the Starkiller was aware of their meetings, although he suspected Phasma might have been catching on. The first time they came together under the low light of the training room, Kylo left a fair few bruises on Hux’s arms and wrists, and Phasma spotted them when Hux reached up to get something off a shelf. Upon being questioned, Hux simply told her a trooper had slammed a door on his hand. She accepted it, but he didn't miss the raised eyebrow.

Either way, he never quite built up the motivation to go up to see Kylo. He had insisted that Hux return, but Hux assumed Kylo would give him some sort of message or summon him if he was that desperate to see him. Otherwise, Hux had other things to be getting on with. He didn't have time to worry about whether Kylo was missing him or having withdrawals from physical contact. That was his problem.

The bruises on Hux’s hips had turned blotchy and purple overnight, and he couldn't help but run his fingers over them a few times while he worked, shuddering each time he did so. He also neglected to cover the bitemarks on his shoulder, occasionally pausing to glance at them in the mirror before shaking himself and returning to his duties. The thought of Kylo’s breathy voice in his ear kept returning to him however, and finally, he gave in and sat down on his bed, sliding his hand under his waistband and stroking himself slowly, memorising the feel of Kylo’s hips against his and the taste of his bloodied mouth, swallowing moans as he remembered how Kylo’s hair had felt in his fist. When he came, hot and fast, he took a deep breath before standing and washing his hands and face, feeling the regret burning through him already. What he was feeling for Kylo was new; it wasn't the usual knowledge that he despised him seared into his mind anymore, it was something quite different, and it concerned him a little. However hard he tried, he couldn't stop letting it distract him, until finally he decided to see Kylo and hope that it would pass.

Before he could leave however, his door slid open, and Kylo strode in, closing the door behind him. His mask was on, presumably in order to make the journey from the top of the Starkiller down to Hux’s room without showing any of the troopers his face, but he took it off as soon as the door was closed, setting it down on the closest shelf.

“I was just about to go up,” Hux told him, not making eye contact and simply continuing to shuffle the pile of books on his bed.

“Were you,” Kylo responded coldly, in a tone that suggested he didn't believe Hux at all. “You decided to wait until near nightfall. Why?”

“Well,” Hux said, straightening up and fixing Kylo with a smug look, “ _someone's_ needy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Couldn't wait for me to come crawling back to you, huh?”

“ _I'm_ needy?” Kylo scoffed, “who was it begging for me to fuck them yesterday?”  
  
Hux stopped, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists around the hardback he was holding, refusing to look at Kylo’s triumphant expression. He turned his back on Kylo in favour of moving the books to his desk.

“If you don't want anything, get out,” Hux growled, feeling his heart pumping at double the speed and his neck heating up. “I have no interest in listening to you gloat.”

“You know there are security cameras in my room,” Kylo went on, and Hux heard him take a few steps closer, “if you want, we could watch it back. Or maybe I could show the stormtroopers, let them decide who's need-”

Before he could finish, Hux whirled around and shoved him against the wall by the throat, using a strength and anger he had repressed for extreme situations, his blood boiling and breathing heavy.

“You wouldn't _dare_ ,” he hissed, his face only inches from Kylo’s and their bodies in very close proximity. Kylo smirked and let out a strangled laugh.

“What are you going to do?” he sneered. “Choke me?”

That made Hux pause, and he suddenly decided to change tactics. The fury on his face dissipated and gave way to a grin. Kylo’s expression changed to slight confusion at that.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Hux said, pressing his fingers a little harder into Kylo’s throat and making him tilt his head a little further back. “You do it to others all the time, but I bet you'd _love_ someone else to do it to you.”

For a second, Kylo’s eyes widened as Hux pressed himself closer and tightened his grip slightly, gasping out and grasping the fabric of Hux’s shirt over his shoulder.

“Hux-” he breathed, voice strained, his hips coming off the wall ever so slightly to meet Hux’s. Unable to resist, Hux slid his hand in between Kylo’s thighs, making him gasp again, just a little louder.

“You're hard, Kylo,” Hux teased, continuing to palm him through his trousers until Kylo’s grip on his shirt tightened. “You are enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Kylo blurted breathily, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. “Don't stop.”

“Knew it,” Hux grinned, pressing Kylo’s neck harder against the wall and pushing his other hand under Kylo’s waistband and touching his bare skin, making him let out a sharp moan.

“Bed,” Kylo suggested through gulps for air, and Hux, a little taken aback, released Kylo’s throat for a second. He gasped loudly once, then moved away from the wall, around Hux and pulled him towards Hux’s recently-made bed. Without pausing, he sat back against the pillows and pulled Hux over him, leaning up to crush their lips together, kissing him in the same brutal, bruising way he always did. Hux responded accordingly: pushing back against him and biting down on Kylo’s bottom lip, reopening the scar and causing it to start to bleed again.

“Take your shirt off,” Hux commanded between each meeting of their mouths, their lips never fully breaking contact.

Kylo obeyed, pausing their battle for a second to pull the black garment over his head before grabbing the sides of Hux’s face and pulling them back together forcefully. Then Kylo’s hands moved on down to unbuckle Hux’s belt and remove his trousers with little grace; everything was hurried and frantic. While Kylo began to deal with his own zipper, Hux tore his shirt off too and tossed it aside, then leaning over Kylo to bite at his neck, sliding his tongue over every area he nicked. With a sharp intake of breath, Kylo’s hands stopped for a second, before shakily returning to work and getting rid of the last of his clothing.

As Hux travelled up Kylo’s neck to his jaw, he shuffled up so he was kneeling in between Kylo’s legs and brought his hands up to clasp around Kylo’s neck once again. He began to rock his hips forward, tightening his grip until Kylo was gasping and bucking up against him. Finally, Hux found Kylo’s lips again and worked at them until Kylo was moaning into his mouth and clawing at his back.

Keeping one hand around Kylo’s throat, Hux moved the other down between his legs and brushed his fingers around Kylo’s inner thighs, teasing and making Kylo buck upwards again.

“Fuck me,” Kylo pleaded against Hux’s lips, digging his nails harder into the flesh on his back until Hux found himself gasping as well, the stinging pain only making his body flood with more heat.

So, finally, Hux did as Kylo asked and slid one finger inside him, making Kylo groan and raise his knees up until they were level with Hux’s elbows. He added another finger and Kylo broke their kiss to tilt his head back against the sideboard, groaning loudly as Hux worked him open and made his whole body tremble. The pressure on Hux’s back increased, forcing him closer to Kylo so that their chests almost touched. Breathing heavily, Hux went back to dragging his teeth along Kylo’s skin, relishing the idea of marking him with bruises and bitemarks similar to the ones Kylo had left on him. He was sure the pressure of his hand around Kylo’s throat would bruise too, and that made him tighten his grip, which made Kylo let out a stranged cry and thrust his hips forward again.

Eventually, Hux let Kylo’s neck go and pulled his fingers out, grinning against Kylo’s shoulder when he heard him whimper, settling both hands on his hips and pushing himself inside.

“It's your turn to sing my name for me,” he breathed, returning his hand to Kylo’s throat and squeezing until Kylo whined and wrapped his legs around Hux’s hips.

Then Hux began to move, nipping under Kylo’s jaw and loving the moans escaping Kylo’s mouth each time he thrust forward.

“Harder,” Kylo gasped, scraping his nails further down Hux’s back, hard enough to draw blood.

Hux obliged, rocking back and forth quicker and with more force as well as pressing his fingers down harder against his throat. Kylo let out a whine with each hit, his voice croaky due to the pressure around his neck, but suddenly he cried out loudly, eyes flying open, and Hux guessed he had hit his prostate. Taking care to hit that same spot, Hux moved faster but keeping a controlled pace, groaning in time with Kylo’s gasps of air and occasional loud moan.

“Imagine the troopers seeing you now,” Hux mumbled, following the line of bitemarks he’d made down Kylo’s skin as he spoke. “Their all-powerful, terrifying leader, whining for me.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo moaned, his legs tightening around the general as Hux kept rocking backwards and forwards into him, and roaming his skin with his tongue.

“What would they think if they saw you like this?” Hux went on, taking his hand behind Kylo’s head and grabbing a fistful of his hair. “Writhing beneath me. Completely at my mercy.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo whimpered again, gasping his name out and sliding his hand up Hux’s back and holding the nape of his neck. “Hux, I'm-”

Kylo came before he finished his sentence, Hux following him soon after, releasing his throat as he did but keeping the other hand tangled loosely in his hair. Both of them took deep breaths in and out, Kylo’s hands still resting on Hux’s back but lowering his legs back to the mattress. Hux watched Kylo’s face through heavy-lidded eyes, his eyes still closed with his long eyelashes brushing the tops of his freckled cheeks, his mouth parted slightly and lips fiercely reddened. Just as he opened his eyes and began to say something, there was a loud knock at the door, and both of them immediately tensed up. They looked first at each other, then back at the door, then at each other again.

“You wanna get that?” Hux asked, only half joking, and Kylo glared at him.

“You're still inside me, you idiot,” he snapped, shoving Hux’s shoulder forcefully. With a smirk, Hux pulled out slowly and shuffled back, watching as Kylo bit his lip and his glare momentarily relaxed.

“Go on, then,” Hux prompted, rolling over to sit beside Kylo and gesturing towards the door.

“Why should _I_ answer it?” Kylo hissed, “it's your room, whoever’s out there is probably looking for you.”

“It's probably some troopers asking about fixing the shuttle again,” Hux bit out, “if you answer, they'll go away.”

“Fine,” Kylo growled, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing his cloak indignantly on his way to the door, tying it around his waist like a makeshift towel before opening the door.

“Genera- oh,” the trooper began once the door was wide open. “Sorry, sir, I didn't know you were-”

“No harm done,” Kylo said briskly, “move along.”

“Y-yes sir,” the trooper stammered, saluting before dashing away. Kylo shut the door and turned back to Hux

“You know they're going to tell everyone about this,” Kylo snapped, gesturing between the two of them before putting his hands on his hips.

Hux had thought about that. It was almost enough to make him get up and answer the trooper’s tedious questions about the broken shuttle, but really, it couldn't do that much harm. Besides, it wasn't as if the two of them tried to be discreet. They had fucked in numerous places on the Starkiller, and he was almost certain someone had overheard them more than once. He knew, now, that there would definitely be whispers of _General Hux and Kylo Ren are screwing each other_ amongst the stormtroopers across the base, and he was certainly going to have to answer lots of questions from Phasma, but it didn't really effect either of them. Unless someone decided to tell Snoke, but he doubted that any of the troopers had the courage to snitch to him. So, really, he didn't care.

“What are they going to do about it?” Hux shrugged. “They're scared of you and me, all they'll do is spread rumours.”

“Fine,” Kylo said again, picking up his trousers from the floor and beginning to pull them on, still glaring as he turned away.

That was when Hux’s odd feeling returned; his heart rate increased and his stomach turned uncomfortably, and maybe it was that which made him say what he did.

“Kylo, um-” he blurted out, and Kylo turned to him, trousers fastened but all the marks on his shoulders and neck still visible. “Why don't you stay?”

Again, Kylo’s eyes widened, and it could have been Hux’s imagination, but he swore he saw his face go a little red. However it wasn't long before his moody expression returned.

“You couldn't have asked me _before_ I started getting dressed?” he said, narrowing his eyes at Hux.

“Fine, forget it,” Hux snapped, folding his arms and looking away from Kylo.

Moments later, he heard a sigh, and then Kylo was climbing back onto the bed next to him, settling down with a grumble of ‘ _asshole_ ’ under his breath. He shuffled until he was lying down, and Hux followed his lead and lay beside him, neither of them saying a word or touching each other anywhere. They just lay silently, staring at the ceiling. After a while, Hux lifted the duvet and moved under it, pushing it in Kylo’s direction. He just grabbed it off him and pulled it over himself indignantly, turning away from Hux as he did so.

For a while they lay not talking, facing away from each other, until finally Hux turned and buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck, gently kissing the teeth marks he’d made on his pale skin. Kylo let out a quiet breath, but didn't stop him. He let Hux get on with it for a few seconds, but then turned to face him and kissed him on the mouth, softly, like he had the day before. Hux let himself close his eyes and melt into it, bringing his hand up to brush Kylo’s jaw as they moved their lips together slowly, their bodies coming closer together as they did. They continued for a few long moments, before Kylo sat up and pulled Hux round onto his lap, putting his hands on his hips, but with gentler hands and featherlight fingers. Again, Hux’s hand found its way into Kylo’s hair, but without the rough tugging and clenched fists of before. Their soft, synchronised breaths filled the room, creating a low hum, until Hux pulled back just a fraction and opened his eyes. Kylo opened his, too, and looked at Hux’s face with interest.

“Go to sleep,” Hux murmured, brushing Kylo’s lips with his own as he spoke. “I have nowhere to be in the morning, do you?”

“No,” Kylo said quietly, lying back down but keeping one hand touching Hux’s hip.

“Good,” Hux said, rolling off Kylo and slinging an arm across his shoulders, cozying up to Kylo’s side. He closed his eyes, waited a few moments, then opened them to see that Kylo had closed his too.

He smiled, then, something he hadn't done genuinely for a while. Perhaps he could avoiding having to answer to Phasma for one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> do stormtroopers salute? idk
> 
> this was partially inspired by [this gorgeous artwork](http://g4vroche.tumblr.com/post/136389464898/sinfullucifer-they-tear-each-other-apart) (kinda nsfw but if you've come this far im sure that's not a problem lmao)
> 
> If u wanna talk to me about star wars or ur annoying friend brian or anything at all u can hmu on my tumblr @ [g4vroche](http://g4vroche.tumblr.com/) :^)


End file.
